meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Olivia meets the Happy Tree Friends Part 3!
Olivia and Nutty keeps walking for help* Olivia: Do you know a way to help me tho? Nutty: Nuh.... Uh! <:( *Shrugs* Olivia: Hm, ok then eh idk either... I guess Sniffles? I meet him before, he may come in handy? *Nutty nods and agrees* Olivia: Good, now stay... *Nutty already sits down* Here... Ok, sit here, and wait... I only gotta get him here, and be a good squirrel, wait for us to return, ok? ^^ Nutty: ;) Aha! Olivia: Thanks, Nutty! *She goes to Sniffles house and knocks his door again* Sniffles! Hello? Ya home? Still? It is me again, Olivia!... *No answer back* Uh Sniffles? :/ *Knocks again, of course no answer* Strange, he was home earlier... *Tries to then open the door, is locked, Sniffles REALLY isn't home* locked, he probably went shopping or eat ants or something, well something an anteater would do, something he do since he is an anteater... Guess i can get Cuddles to help, he was the first one who helped me anyway... *She goes to Cuddles house and knocks the door, Cuddles open and comes out* Cuddles: Oh, hi! :D... Olivia: Thank gosh ya is here, Cuddles! Listen, my phone and wallet, the wallet mostly, also my phone but the wallet is the main focus... Ok phone too but still, i lost them, will ya help me, please? *She looks sad with big anime-like eyes, causing Cuddles to feel sorry for her* Cuddles: <:( Awww... :D Come on, lemme hep ah! Olivia: Ya will? *Hugs Cuddles* Thank you so much! *Cuddles blushes and laughs* Good, let's go! *They are on their way to Nutty who sits patiently waiting for Olivia to return, Cuddles follows Olivia by holding her hand, however... Fliqpy stops in front of them* Olivia: AH! ONE OF THE EVIL BEARS! THE GREEN ONE! Cuddles: YAJ! :O YAJJA YAJ! WAAAH! Olivia: RUN! D:... *She is running away from Fliqpy but she stop, she watch behind and sees Cuddles still standing, being too scared of Fliqpy, then Fliqpy starts to kill Cuddles, blood everywhere* CUDDLES! :O NOOO! Fliqpy: *As Cuddles cries of pain and slowly starts to die* >:D MUEHEHEHEHEHEH! Olivia: WAAH! *Runs away* *She bumps into Petunia* Petunia: Hey? :/... Olivia: Skunk girl, good i find you again, listen, i am chased by a green bear! He is gonna kill us even if ya is just sitting here! Petunia: Huh? <:/? *Fliqpy appears* Olivia: *Points at him* THERE HE IS! :O RUN! *But too late, Fliqpy took Petunia and rip her tail off as she starts to cry, this is really sad, she starts to feel tortured by Fliqpy rip off her legs as well, then she starts to get stabbed there and everywhere* Olivia: NOOO! You killed one other friend i just meet today! *Fliqpy starts chasing Olivia again as she screams and runs away again, she meets Flaky* Olivia: Flaky! Two of my new friends got killed! Your a porcupine! Use your quills! Flaky: Huh? *Fliqpy comes again* Fliqpy: >:D AHAHAH! *He picks up a knife, Fliqpy later runs to Flaky and grabs her foot, and now she is in trouble...* Olivia: YOU DARE HURT HER, IF YOU DO... >:/ *Fliqpy spins her around, Flaky screams of fear* *The Mole do appear, Fliqpy at least didn't know he kill The Mole, the quills impaled him as he slowly walks backwards and fall down a hole down to the sewer, he gets eaten by crocodiles down there... Or is it alligators? Whatever* Olivia: Please don't, Flaky never did anything bad! *Fliqpy rips Flaky's head off and drinks her blood, he sighs, liking the taste uh refreshing?* Olivia: YOU MONSTER! >O< AAAH! *Runs* *Somewhere, she gets scared, she forgot obviously something, she notice now* Olivia: I think i lost him, phew... WAIT! :O NUTTY! I forgot him almost! *She runs to Nutty, but came too late, Fliqpy is there, using a fan, the fan shred Nutty's legs as he cries of pain and the tail gets bitten off by Fliqpy* NOOO! NOT NUTTY! ANYBODY... Ok, not really anybody at all, uh since anybody must be ok but, BUT NUTTY! DON'T HURT HIM! :( *Fliqpy finish Nutty off, smashing a rock on him, he gets crushed by it* GASP! :O... *She starts to get tear in her eyes* ;( How could you!? MONSTER! >:,( *Fliqpy then looks at her, he grunts and then grins and roars* Olivia: WAH! D: *Runs away, she hides, so she hides in a place to hide, some wall* OMG! *She cries of both fear and sadness, she is scared of Fliqpy and her new friends got killed, her tears makes some black stuff roll down her eyes too, man it happen to some girls going most of the time* Why? How could this happen? I better pray again! *Prays to God again* Please God, save me! My friends are dead, and a bear is gonna kill me... Please, save me! I need a hero! I don't wanna die! Please send me your best hero! Amen! *Done* Hope somebody comes quick... *A hand appears* WAH! :O Don't kill me! *It is just Sniffles, he is aware Fliqpy is on the run, he wants Olivia to grab his hand to escape* Olivia: Sniffles! Omg Sniffles! I am very happy ya came! *Grab his hand* Now, Sniffles, ya won't believe it, but now there is a green bear who killed my friends, and i am probably gonna be his next victim! What if WE is the victims? I don't wanna be a crazy bear's victim, neither will you be a victim, let's run! *They run* *Sniffles and Olivia stops, they are facing something... FACING DEAD END! Dark Alley, nowhere to run now* Fliqpy: *Finds them, got them stuck, yup stuck* EHEHEH! >:D Olivia: WE'RE STUCK! ;( *Hugs Sniffles* Goodbye *Sniffs, like Sniffles* Sniffles, thanks for meeting even me again... Eh even me gonna miss you! *They both hug in fear, thinking this is their death... However, as Fliqpy was about to kill them, he gets punched to the wall, he smash the wall with his head, causing him to get unconscious, very unconscious now as he is, knocked out, he faints* Olivia and Sniffles: HUH? *They see Fliqpy then looks in front of them, Sniffles gasps impressed* *It is SPLENDID!* Olivia: Wow, that right there, was SO SPLENDID of you, super squirrel! :D Sniffles: *Points at him* Heh iz! :D Olivia: His name IS "Splendid?" *Sniffles nods and smiles* Wow, cool, a flying squirrel! Splendid: *He shows his arm to them, telling Olivia and Sniffles to ride on his back BEFORE Fliqpy wakes up again* Wuwwy Upp! Getopp befoe heh hetz opp! *Olivia and Sniffles understand him and sits on the back, Splendid flies away, Splendid on the skies, Sniffles is happy to meet his idol* Olivia: *Looks so at the sky, lol looks smiling* Thank you god! I got two heroes! It's all thanks to you! ^^ *End of Part 3! Sorry i know is short....* Category:Blog posts